The Kidnap
by Callisto Nicol
Summary: A ridiculous story in which Serena and Darien are kidnapped. Short and ridiculous to the fullest!


1 The Kidnap  
  
It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly.  All across Tokyo, peace and quiet settled in, except in the houses of Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields.  A shadow loomed over each person's bed.  Suddenly, the Moon Princess and Earth Prince were no longer to be found.   
  
                                                 ***  
  
"You mean that she just disappeared?" Raye asked Elaine Tsukino.   
  
"Exactly."  
  
Ken Tsukino chimed in, "But we do have a clue as to what happened.  We found a piece of broccoli."  
  
       "Ya, she was abducted by evil giant cheese covered broccoli!" Sammy said.  
  
With a sweatdrop, Lita said, "Somebody has been watching to many Powerpuff Girls."  
  
Amara and Michelle looked at each other, and looked at Trista.   
  
Trista opened her mouth to say something, but Hotaru beat her to it, "Great King Brokoccoli is back!"   
  
       "So we have to go fight them?" Amy asked.  
  
       Mina groaned, and said, "Oh you bet."  
  
       "Great!"  Amy whined.  "And I just got my hair and nails done!"  
  
       Raye said, "Ohh, do we have to?  I don't wanna go fight, I wanna go play with my Barbies!"  
  
       Trista raised an eyebrow, and Amara said, "Don't ask."  
  
       In an authoritive voice, Mina yelled, "Let's do our stuff girlfriends!  So well like VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
URANUS PLANET--oh wait, oops, I forgot-- CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
All the scouts are staring at Saturn.  
  
Then Pluto said, "I thought you don't say anything to transform."  
  
Saturn says, "Whoops."  
  
As the Sailor Scouts jumped through the roof, Elaine shakily said, "My daughter is friend's with the Sailor Scouts."  Then she fainted.  
  
                                                             ***  
  
"Go fish."  
  
Serena, Darien, King Brokoccoli, and the creators of this story, Turqui and Callisto, are sitting around the table playing cards.   
  
Callisto looked at King Brokoccoli and said, "Got any two's?"  
  
Throwing two cards at Callisto disgustedly, he said, "That wipes me out."  
  
The Sailor Scouts just happened to break through the floor at that time, and take a fighting pose.   
  
"I am Sailor Mars, and in the name of the Moon--I mean MARS--I will punish you!"  
  
"I am Sailor Venus, and I will do the same thing she said, but only for VENUS!"  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, and in the name of time and Pluto, I shall punish you!"  
  
Mercury stared dumbly at them and said, "Uh……I forgot my speech."  
  
Everybody sweatdrops.  
  
"In the name of destruction, I will punish you!  I am Sailor Saturn!"  
  
Everyone at the table threw their hands over their ears, and Kelley screamed, "No more speeches please!  They all suck!"  
  
Callisto screeched, "Stop it!  I'm melting!"  
  
Serena said, "What is up with you dorks?  We're only trying to play a game!"  
  
"But didn't you get kidnapped?" Sailor Uranus asked confusidely.  
  
"If your looking for the kidnapper, your in the wrong room," Darien said, "Next room over, King Chip is in there.  He kidnapped all of us."  
  
Following Darien's advice, the Sailor Scouts went next door to see a giant baked Lay's potato chip messing around with King Brokoccoli's wife, Queen Cheeza.  
  
"There is only one thing we can do Scouts!" Jupiter exclaimed.  Then she roared, "Let's eat 'IM!"  The Sailor Scouts charged at King Chip, and chowed down.   
  
The eternally greatful King Brokoccoli and Queen Cheeza decided to show their gratitude to the Sailor Scouts by giving them a lifetime supply of broccoli and cheese!  
  
The End or..  
  
IS IT?  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I just officially named this the most ridiculous fic I've ever written in my LIFE! Also, Turquoise helped me write it (she typed it up while I told her what to write over the phone). If you don't like it….join the fan club. Just don't flame me about it! Flames tend to make me mad…but if you must, you must. *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except MYSELF! Oh yeah, and a Matt and a Heero that Rummi-chan gave me and a shrink-wrapped arm that Cat-chan gave me. 


End file.
